Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170114015703
Warmest birthday wishes to the person with the warmest heart I know. Rob, I am so happy that last year, in spite of all that went wrong, you still were able to maintain a positive outlook and enjoy all of the good things 2016 had in store for you. That's one of the amazing things about you that we all revere; you can spot the silver lining in any situation. May this year, and especially this special day this year, bring countless more milestone moments of warmth and joy to your life. And may your warmth, kindness, compassion, and positivity continue to touch the lives of those afraid, vulnerable, and whom have lost their hope. Always, but now more than ever before, everybody needs a friend like you. There isn't anyone else that can encompass those qualities quite like it. I have said this before, and I'll say it a thousand times over - you are truly a one of a kind, once in a lifetime friend. I am so fortunate that I met you and get to call you one of my dearest and oldest friends in this one. Keep shining your light, sharing your wisdom, and opening your heart because the world stands to be a better place when you do. Every year, I go on about all of the incredible qualities that make you such a wonderful person; those all still apply of course. But this year, I want to take the time to properly thank you instead: for being my friend. For looking out for me all of these years. For helping me to find my strength and my confidence in times when it seemed hopelessly lost. For always guiding me forward and helping me find my way back when I stray. For helping me to recognize and embrace the things that which define me as a person, even if I still occasionally on some subconscious level may rebuke them. For reminding me of my worth and the value that I hold in the roles I play in the lives of others and as a whole, society. For playing a most prominent role in my emotional, psychological, and mental growth over the last half a decade of my life. For being my pillar of strength and support when my mental health would take a temporary leave of absence. For imparting your valuable wisdom that has helped me to learn to open my heart to others, and has yielded the utmost positive series of opportunities and experiences for me. In loving me, you taught me to love myself and that I am worthy of it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for continually redefining what the pinnacle of friendship means. Words cannot begin to describe how much you have impacted my life and still do today, even while life's external forces have kept us apart for longer droves of time. Nevertheless, we both know it doesn't matter. Regardless of the circumstances, no matter what they are, we never miss a beat with each other as you yourself have alluded. Our history is powerful, our friendship stronger, and our bond unmatched. I love you so much. Happy birthday, mindmate! <3